undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
CNAS-Tale
CNAS-Tale is the official AU for the character Crazy Nude Artist Sans. CNAS-Tale follows the adventures of CNAS and his friends exploring the multiverse and creating art for AUs with bad / no art and protecting the AUs with or without art. CNAS-Tale was made by TheNitroFlamer (The real one, not either of the character ones). Parts of the AU The CNAS-Tale story is being made as a visual sprite comic on TNF's deviantart page. Links to each part will be left here once completed. (NOTE: As of now, due to time constraints and other issues, unfortunately CNAS-Tale's visual sprite comic has been delayed, with each part being made as a text based blog post on the UTAU Wiki) Prologue (Can also be referred to as chapter 0) * 0.25: CNAS' Interview (Intro to CNAS) * 0.5: TheNitroFlamer's Interview (Intro to TNF) * 0.75: Memes, memes, the cause of Photoshop CNAS (Intro to The Meme Lord and Savior of Munchkin Land) * TheUnderTaleFan355's Inteview (Intro to TheUnderTaleFan355) * The evil is unleashed (Information of TheUnderTaleFan and his dark form) * Corly's Interview (Intro to Corly, Core Preta, Coral, Selena and Sarah) The Main Story Chapter 1 # Getting off to a "Dark" beginning (Intro to Dark!Sans) # AUs, AUs everywhere! (Intro to Sans.T, Ink and Create) # AUs, AUs everywhere: Battle of the 'Century' part 1: Cue the new character! (Intro to Century Gothic) # AUs, AUs everywhere: Battle of the 'Century' part 2: Action, a lot of action! And it doesn't have CNAS! What fun! (Intro to Error) # The Meat Factory # The Meat Factory part 2: This is probably why this location was never made. That, and the awful music made for the location. (Intro to Times New Roman) # The Meat Factory part 3: The corrupt monarchy (Intro to Impact) # The Meat Factory part 4: The Doctor (Intro to Consolas and The Doctor) # The Meat Factory part 5: Down with The Doctor (Chapter finale) Chapter 2 # Archived plot s*** (TBA) # The legend of the whistling pinwheel (TBA) # Flamer VS CNAS: Into the asylum CNAS goes (TBA) # Flamer VS CNAS: DDR (TBA) # Yeah, we ant got a joke title for this one, it's related to Vampire-verse. Wait, we could of used a Castlevania joke... S***! (TBA) Shorts Shorts are little chapters usually not relating to the main series but may be related to events that have/will happen. Each short is canon to the story. # SOULS (Deviantart Version) # CNAS' fear of Temmies - EXPLAINED # Impact and the CNAS-Fell crew VS... Mel Gibson? part 1: The CNAS-Fell crew # All the TUTFs meet. Wait where's...Nevermind (Part 1) # Impact and the CNAS-Fell crew VS... Mel Gibson? part 2: Mel Gibson # CNAS Meets W. D. Gaster (Part 1) Miscellaneous stories These are stories that may or may not be canon to the CNAS-Tale continuity, created by the official CNAS-Tale creators (TheNitroFlamer, TheUnderTaleFan355 and Corly). Not... CNAS-Tale? Not... CNAS-Tale is just a parody series made in between each short and main chapter to keep people entertained while waiting. Created by TheNitroFlamer, Not... CNAS-Tale is not canon unlike the shorts. # ShamelessSelf-promotionTale # Don't Hug Me, i'm CNAS (External link) TheUnderTaleFan355's stories These are the adventures starring TheUnderTaleFan355 throughout the Undertale multiverse, created by IRL TheUnderTaleFan355. Whether it's canon or not is currently undecided. # The First Chapter: Part 1 (More coming soon. Maybe. Ehh, don't count on it...) CNAS-Tale - Backstories CNAS-Tale Backstories are the stories of CNAS-Tale's main characters before the events of CNAS-Tale (minus Sans.T because he was made within the events of CNAS-Tale part 2, so his backstory has already been made.) The CNAS-Tale backstories will be made by TheNitroFlamer (And TheUnderTaleFan255 with his characters backstory). Crazy Nude Artist Sans * Part 1 (Part 7 of TNF's story) * Part 2 (Finale. What? There's really not much to CNAS' backstory) TheNitroFlamer * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 (Crossover) * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 (Sorta finale (Since the main focus of the story is gonna shift to CNAS), Part 1 of CNAS' story) Century Gothic * Part 1 (TBA) TheUnderTaleFan355 * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 (Crossover) * Part 4 * Part 5 (How TUTF got dark essence infused in his SOUL) * Part 6 (Intro to Good Essense) * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 (Finale) CNAS-Tale - Corly's Shorts (Cancelled) CNAS-Tale - Corly's Shorts is a series about Corly and her creations doing random stuff across the multiverse. The CNAS-Tale - Corly's Shorts series was made by the Mighty Corly. * Episode 1 (Intro to Blue-Erry) * Episode 2 - Part one * Episode 2 - Part two (Intro to Violet Blue + Series hiatus) * Episode 3 (Cancelled) Inhabitants of the AU Main * Crazy Nude Artist Sans (CNAS) * TheNitroFlamer (TNF, CNAS-Tale Version) * Sans.T * Century Gothic (CNAS-Tale version) * Times New Roman (TNR, CNAS-Tale Version) * Impact * TheUnderTaleFan355 (CNAS-Tale version) *Corly (CNAS-Tale version) *Rlopkid23 (CNAS-Tale version) *Faxsgore (CNAS-Tale version) Recurring * Consolas * Fixedsys * The Temmies (CNAS-Tale version) * Dark!Sans (Not completely Canon to source AU) * Ink!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Dream!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Create!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * S.T (Semi-Canon to source AU) * Dark!Papyrus (Not completely Canon to source AU) * Error!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * S.K (Non Canon to source AU) * Nightmare!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) * Blueberry (Non Canon to source AU) * UTAUWikiTale TNF (Not completely Canon to source AU) * Gradient (Non Canon to source AU) * Paperjam (Non Canon to source AU) * Beyond!Sans (Non Canon to source AU) Deceased * The Doctor Unrevealed * Fixedsys * Corly Undecided role *Chakra!Maguto Locations in the AU * The Picasso Pad * The Creative Realm * Any / Every AU * Omega Timeline * Timeline 101 CNAS-Tale AUs TNF has made AUs relating to CNAS-Tale as jokes/results of losing bets. These AUs are: * CNAS-Fell * CNAS-Swap * CNAS-Swapfell * CNAS-Shift (Potentially) * Outer-CNAS (Potentially) * Horror-CNAS (Potentially) * CNAS-ERr3r (Potentially) * Dust-CNAS (Potentially) Gallery Characters (Main) Crazy Nude Artist Sans.png|Crazy Nude Artist Sans Actual TNF.png|TheNitroFlamer Century Gothic.png|Century Gothic S.T.png|Sans.T Times New Roman.png|Times New Roman Impact.png|Impact TheUnderTaleFan355.png|TheUnderTaleFan355 CNAS-Tale Corly.png|Corly Faxsgore.png|Faxsgore Request2 (1).png|Faxsgore (ALTERNATE) Characters (Recurring) Consolas.png|Consolas Fixedsys.png|Fixedsys Dark!Sans.png|Dark!Sans Actual Temmies.jpg|The Temmies (True Form) CNAS-Tale AUs CNAS-Fell V2.png|CNAS-Fell CNAS-Swap V2.png|CNAS-Swap CNAS-Swapfell V2.png|CNAS-Swapfell Trivia * This AU was originally just about CNAS, but because of TNF's large ego, he was added to the AU as a main character, then more characters kept coming until it was what it is now. ** TNF decided to make CNAS-Tale TNF one part of an entity (The other half being UTAUWikiTale TNF) to make things confusing. *** This is because TNF never likes to make things related to Undertale simple. **** This is because he once found Undertale a confusing mess. Category:CNAS-Tale Category:AUs Category:Comedic Category:Parodies